


Are you serious?

by gnvspiderman



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boarding School, Bromance to Romance, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnvspiderman/pseuds/gnvspiderman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe, the glade never existed.<br/>Newt and Alby used to be middle school friends before Newt went to boarding school in England for high school.<br/>Two years past and Alby is a senior and Newt is a sophomore.<br/>When Newt comes to visit Minho for winter break Alby he never moved on form his middle school crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you serious?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I should add more chapters to this.  
> Please comment and let me know if is should or not.  
> :)

“Are you serious?” 

“I swear I could fit my whole fist in my mouth.” Alby laughed looking over his shoulder at Minho who was desperately trying to shove his fist into his mouth. The dark skinned boy turned his attention back to the dying fire and put in another log. Alby stepped away from the fireplace, as the flames grew larger. He could already feel the heat rising. 

“Try not to hurt yourself.” Alby said to the fire. He heard Minho let out a happy sound as he successfully fit his fist inside his mouth. 

Alby turned around to Minho hearing the door bell ring. “Who’s at the door at this hour?” He asked. Minho took his hand out of his mouth and shrugged. 

“Probably pizza. I ordered a pie while you were getting more logs.” Minho grinned standing up. “You’re house. You pay.” He snickered.

Alby rolled his eyes and walked to the door and unlocked it. He talked as the door opened. “So how much do I owe you for the pie, Frypan?”  He asked shoving his hand into his pocket taking out his wallet, and began searching for money.

“Frypan?”  He glanced up from his wallet not even seeing the chef. His eyes were locked with blue eyes. The color reminded Alby of waves after a thunderstorm swirling with different colors of dark and pale blues. So calm and yet mysterious. Alby blinked staring at the teenage boy at door. He had snow sprinkled on his short blonde hair and rosy cheeks from the cold weather outside. For a young kid he was very attractive with a jawline that was similar to Josh Hutcherson's. The boy looked oddly familiar to Alby, but he couldn't put together the puzzle of how he knew this stranger.

Alby cleared his throat. “Can I help you?” He said slowly, his suspicions growing. The stranger sniffed rubbing his nose. 

“Um.. Well I’m trying to get to my friend’s house and my car ran out of gas.” He said sheepishly looking up at Alby. 

“Who’s your friend?” Alby asked. He didn't know why, but he felt like he needed to get answers out of this kid. Even though he only looked about sixteen years old.

“He lives on your block, I believe. Name’s Minho. Maybe you know him.” Hearing his name, Minho ran to the door and made room for himself at the doorway. His face lit up.

“Newt glad you made it!” Alby’s eyes widen remembering his old middle school friend. He couldn't believe it. He looked at Minho and Newt several times so he could process everything.

“Hey lad long time no see!” Newt smiled showing off some teeth. “Who’s your friend?” He asked cocking his head toward Alby. Minho smirked slapping his hand on Alby’s shoulder. Minho held in a laugh hearing Alby let out a small grunt from the new pain in his joint.

“You don’t recognize him?” Minho asked glancing at Alby then back at Newt. Alby couldn't stand when Minho acted like this. Minho was most likely going to bring up a memory that Alby and Newt had shared that would embarrass Alby in some way. “Why don’t you come inside so we can play catchup.” The two boys stepped aside to let Newt in. The blonde boy stripped his jacket and sneakers as Minho closed the door behind him.

Alby wasn't sure why he wasn't speaking up. It was as if his mouth was sealed shut. Looking at his old friend, he seemed more nervous that ever. Newt looked so different. So much older. And Alby hated to admit it but very good looking. He felt himself blush a light red. He was too lost in his thoughts that he only heard a faint conversation between his two friends.

“How was you’re flight from England, Newt?” Minho asked.

 Newt looked at him and said. “Long.” Newt turned his attention back on Alby and stared at him for a moment with clear curiosity on his face. He blinked, his eyes moving back to Minho

“I see you cut your hair. I like it.” Minho smirked taking Newt’s belongings putting them aside. Alby snapped out of his thoughts and noticed Newt run his fingers threw his short hair looking down at his socks.  He looked so adorable. Alby bit his lower lip and glanced at Minho, who was grinning seeing the red stained blush on his dark skinned cheeks. Minho wiggling his eye brows at him and looked over at Newt. “Remember Alby?” 

Newt’s head shot up and stared at Alby. “Alby?” A smile slowly formed on his face as if memories of their childhood were dawning on him. “How could I be so bloody oblivious?” He chuckled walking closer to Alby pulling him into a friendly embrace. Small arms made it’s way around Alby’s neck and small laugher filled his left ear. The whispered giggled made Alby blush more. “You got taller.”

Alby swallowed getting rid of the lump in his throat. “Or you just shrunk.” He laughed too wrapping his arms around Newt’s small frame. 

“I beg to differ.” Newt rolled his eyes still chuckling.

Alby thought the moment couldn't be better. His best friend was back in town. His partner in crime wrapped in his arms. Alby felt as if the fire burning in the den started burning inside of his chest. He felt so warm and cozy that he almost missed Minho smirking at them. 

“Hey Newt did you get the pizza?” Minho asked. The question was the record scratching to the perfect melody that made up Alby’s reunion with Newt. Newt pulled away from Alby nodding his head.

“It’s in the car.” Newt said walking to his jacket and slipped it on along with his sneakers. “I’ll go get it.” And with that Newt left the house to his car. Threw the glass storm door he saw Newt’s limp and sighed quietly.

“Some things never change.” Minho chuckled. “You still have that middle school crush.” Alby’s felt his face burn. He turned around glaring daggers at Minho. 

“Are you serious?” 

Minho nodded. “As serious as I said I could fit my fist in my mouth.”


End file.
